Toons Heist
by Bpagan121
Summary: After Space Jam, Bugs bunny gambles all his money away at sams casino losing everything. him an tweetie decide its time to take it all back. they assemble a team and there back in action.


Brandon Pagan

English 102

September 19,2017

On a gloomy day in Tunes Ville, after Bugs Bunny had gambled all the money he had made from Space Jam at a local casino in Sam's Bank and Casino. While he was sitting their with his head down and a round of gin shots. Tweetie walked up to Bugs Bunny and ask, " what's up Doc?" in her soft squeaky voice. Bugs responses in a slur, "nothing much". Tweeties says, "what's got you down?" Bugs replies, "I lost everything doc"! "Sam has it all"! Tweetie in a angered voice "your kidding right"! "I almost lost my tavern because of Sam". Tweetie continues, "he needs to be taken down already bugs"! Bugs responds" what yuh got in mind tweet". tweetie replies "i say we get a team together and take it all back bugs" Bugs raises his head and says "i don't know tweet it seems too risky". Tweetie flies up behind the bar and says, "just think about it bugs, i mean it's only right to take back what's ours". "Why don't you go home and think about it bugs". Bugs responds, okay doc i guess i'll think about it". Bugs then walk out of tweeties tavern and makes his way home down Mulberry Street. As bugs sits in his home he looks at his bills and tears up thinking about how he's going to pay them. He thought about calling Michael Jordan and asking for some money but was too embarrassed to ask. Bugs then starts thinking about what tweetie wanted to do to get there money back. But he thought to himself, "it wouldn't hurt to get back my money "I'm just worried about if it all goes wrong or we get in deep trouble with police". He sat there contemplating what he should do. Then he got up strong and looked in the mirror with a determined look on his face picked up his phone called tweetie and said "get a team together, I'm in". Tweetie responds, "let's do this". Tweetie then assembled a team of toons to do the job consisting of Tasmanian devil Aka TAZ whose spin is so powerful it can cut through any safe, cage, and even T.N.T. then there's Marvin the Martian who's known how to use a ray gun for intimidation purposes, and finally Sylvester…. They just needed a fifth man. The next day bugs makes his way to tweeties tavern to meet with the team to plan out the heist and meet oe another before the big job. Bugs walks in and sees everyone sitting around the table talking and takes a seat and says out loud "what's up doc"! The room gets quiet and everyone just stops and looks at him. Tweetie then flies in and begins to talk. "Hello everyone, TAZ, Marvin, bugs. Wait where's Sylvester? Sylvester standing behind tweetie with a fork and a knife says "right behind you, you delicious piece of chicken". Tweetie yells, "sit down Sylvester "! "We have business to plan out"!. They all sat around planning out the heist in detail. Bugs sat there looking scared and confused but he knew it had to be done. They began to gather weapons tweetie had bought to drop on Sylvester if he tried to eat him again. They decided no one gets hurt but Sam if he tries anything. Bugs still sitting there in silence continued to agree. Then tweetie finishes with "and it all goes down tomorrow". Everyone turned and shouted "yeah" except taz who was more of a "yabt". Bug finally makes it back home after the meeting and is up all night thinking about the heist and how many different ways it could go down. Bugs got up out of bed at 5:00am to meet at Sam's casino right before it opens. He tells himself "I got this" as he puts on his space jam jersey under his black suit. Bugs then grabbed his bag of carrots and made his way over to meet with the team. The team now all together wearing suits and mustache glasses were in position as they waited till the casino opens at 8. Tweetie flies close to see how many security guards there were and checked the windows throughout the casino. He flew back in a hurry and told the team "there are about 5 cowboys in there with bats and they are all pretty big too so we need to knock those guys out first". So they all split up on each window and repelled up. Bugs of course going for the biggest guy of the five cowboys. On three they busted in and knocked out the security cowboys. Marvin showed in a stern voice "everyone get down or you all will be vaporized" as he pointed his ray guns at the scared casino goers. Tweetie yells out to Taz, "breakdown Sam's office door big fella". He begins to spin while muttering "blaby blaby baba"! And breaks down Sams office door. Tweety and bugs side by side run in and Sam slowly turns around in his chair. He looks at the two of them and says "Dang nabbit you boys done got me there huh"! Bug then says "well uh yeah Doc, we need our money back little cowboy". Tweetie side by side with bugs says "hand it over Sam there's nothing you can do". Sam stares at them and smiles and responds "well their partner that's where you're wrong"! Two cages drop from the ceiling and traps Bugs and tweety. Sam begins laughing "ha ha yee haa"! The two begin calling out for the rest of the team who was outside making sure no one moved. Sam continues to laugh and says "they can't help you, bring em in boys". Bugs and tweet look at the door where the cowboys have the whole team on the grounds in rope all tied up. Sam shouts "you guys will all pay the price now yeeehaaa". The whole gang looks at each other in disbelief as sam begins to grab his revolvers and walks over to the cages. Sam looks down at the tune gang and says "you dang nabbits are finished. Sylvester ask sam "isth it okay if i switch sidesth because i don't care for this thside anywho". Sam says, "of course you can partner" and releases him. Sam then points his two revolvers one at bugs the other at tweety. Then out of nowhere the ceiling window shatters and shotgun shots are fired around the room. BANG! BANG! POW! After the smoke clears out of the room bugs looks up and realizes he didn't get hit. Tweety is okay too. The whole gang is kay and the cage lock are shot off. The gang looks up and standing on sam's desk is elmer fudd holding his hunting shotgun. He looked over and said "im hunting wabbits, but if anyones going to get you it's going to be me the Wabbit hunter". "You get a free one today wabbit" as bugs scanned the room he saw Sam and all his men shot by elmer. And he saw the safe had been opened too. Bugs says "well uh thanks doc, would of been nice if you got here a littler earlier". Elmer walks away as if he paid no mind to bugs comment and says "see you during wabbit season stupid wabbit. The team quickly began to collect the money and left the scene. The team split the money evenly at tweeties and everyone cashed out at 1 billion toon dollars a piece. Tweety looked at everyone and said "good job team, but you know what's next, we all need to go our different ways for a while". Bugs looks at tweetie and smiles, then says, "it was nice working with you doc, uh thanks " as he bite down on a carrot. Tweety smiles back and they all leave to start new lives. Taz moved out of Tunesville and moved to Mexico where he began to host bullfighting in his new mansion. Marvin took his money and opened up a space arcade on mars, which turned into a major business and spread across all the planets. Its called marvin's martian arcade and rays. Sylvester ended up sneaking out of the gunfire and bought a farm with only small looking chicken tunes on it. Tweetie bought a bunch of stores for her new cage and seeds selling business which included a bar in every store. Also she put a restraining order on sylvester after another incident where he tried to get her when she was asleep. And bugs ended up flying to california where he reunited with an old girlfriend Lola bunny and began to date again. Eventually the two got married and moved into bugs mansion in hollywood eventually had a son and named him roger, but that's a whole other story. And they all lived happily ever after…. well at least until they got hit by the IRS…


End file.
